


come a little closer

by ignisgayentia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Brief Alcohol Mention, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: Noctis reaches out to pry Prompto’s hands away from his face. “I have a solution, dude. You could live in Specs’ place. He’s got plenty of room. He could be your new roomie. He’s super tidy and shit.”Specs. Noctis meansIgnis,of course. Prompto is pretty sure he’s going to school to be a lawyer, or an accountant -- something boring that he can’t remember. He’s never met the guy, only heard about him through some of Noctis and Gladio’s stories. Regardless of Noctis’s opinion of Ignis, it doesn’t really seem like the kind of person Prompto could easily mesh with -- no lesslivewith.
Relationships: Gladio/Noctis (background) - Relationship, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 13
Kudos: 209





	come a little closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HardNoctLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardNoctLife/gifts).



> AAAAA it's my good friend [Cor's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardNoctLife/pseuds/HardNoctLife) birthday!!! she suggested domestic/college au for promnis or ot4, and honestly, i couldn't resist the invitation for promnis! i hope you have an awesome day cor, thanks for all the wonderful writing you do!!! i've only looked through this once, so apologies for any errors -- i'm in a time crunch, in the middle of a move myself!

Prompto is currently experiencing a matter of life and death, really. There’s no other way to describe it.

How else would you describe your college roommate bailing on you a  _ week _ before the new semester? Prompto can’t pay for the entire rent himself -- he works a part time job that doesn’t pay very well in between classes. He’s barely scraping by with  _ half _ the rent.

Prompto is so screwed. His future is ruined, forced to forever work with a crappy job and never live his lifelong dream as a photographer.

Prompto hears a knock on his apartment door, and he groans. The last thing he wants is company right now. He needs time to wallow and mourn the loss of his school career -- well, career in general, too.

Prompto slumps and shuffles his way to the door, opening it to reveal his best friend, Noctis, in sunglasses and twirling the key fob to his Audi  _ Regalia _ on his finger.

“Hey, what’s up, you’re not answering your-- oh, whoa. What’s goin’ on?” Noctis asks, changing his tone mid-sentence to a more appropriate concern.

Prompto frowns. As much as he’s happy to see Noctis, he’s still very much not in the mood to socialize -- or talk about his current woes. 

“Oh, nothing much,” Prompto laments sarcastically, “only my entire future and career is in the toilet.”

Noctis snorts. “Okay, Mr. Dramatic. What makes you say that?”

“Well, um, you know how I can barely afford this place?” Prompto hedges. 

“Yeah…?”

“Well, Loqi fucking bailed on me. Bailed on his half of the rent. Bailed on the lease. Probably going back to live with his rich parents. Stupid rich kid.”

“Ouch,” Noctis teases.

“No offense.” Prompto winces. “I mean, I guess. But… yeah, I can’t make up for his rent. They cut my hours even more at work. I’m totally screwed.”

Noctis walks over to Prompto’s tiny twin bed, sitting on it gently, trying to avoid the inevitable bedframe squeak. 

“Well, I dunno about that. We can figure something out,” Noctis says. “I  _ do _ have a couch. Not that I want you to sleep on my couch--”

Prompto stiffens at the thought of living with Noctis and his boyfriend. “With you and Gladio fucking all the time? No thanks.” He snorts. “But I mean, it’s an option… but my lease.” He buries his face in his hands. “I’m screwed. Noct. I gotta go back home to the middle of nowhere and just… die, I guess.”

“Shut up,” Noctis says with a laugh. “And we don’t fuck  _ all _ the time…” He’s lost in thought, and Prompto doesn’t know and doesn’t  _ want  _ to know what about. Noctis reaches out to pry Prompto’s hands away from his face. “I have a solution, dude.”

Prompto doesn’t  _ immediately _ return to hiding his face in his hands upon hearing this news. “Um… what do you mean? There is  _ no _ solution for this. I’m gonna die.”

“Will you stop bein’ dramatic for half a sec and listen?” Noctis says. “You’re worse than I am.”

Prompto gasps in faux horror. “I am not. You’re way worse than me.” He sighs after Noctis gives him a look. “Okay, what is it?”

“You could live in Specs’ place. He’s got plenty of room. He could be your new roomie. He’s super tidy and shit. Way better than Loqi, anyway.”

Specs. Noctis means  _ Ignis,  _ of course. Prompto is pretty sure he’s going to school to be a lawyer, or an accountant -- something boring that he can’t remember. He’s never met the guy, only heard about him through some of Noctis and Gladio’s stories. Noctis complains about Ignis being too serious, but seems to love him anyway.

Regardless of Noctis’s opinion of Ignis, it doesn’t really seem like the kind of person Prompto could easily mesh with -- no less  _ live _ with.

“Uh… we’re still referring to that  _ Ignis _ guy as Specs, right?” Prompto asks warily.

Noctis laughs at this. “Duh. Why are you acting like you hate him? You’ve never even met him.”

“No, but I’ve heard enough to know that we wouldn’t really get along. He’d probably kick me out for moving a pillow or somethin’.”

“He’s not  _ that _ bad. C’mon, give him a chance. It’s that or my couch…”

“I choose the couch.” Prompto beams.

“Too bad. I’m not gonna let my best friend crash on a couch for an entire semester because he’s too stubborn to at least  _ meet _ someone,” Noctis points out. “Can you just  _ try _ to have one conversation with him? Doesn’t mean you have to move in with him immediately. Give him a chance.”

“He’s gonna hate me,” Prompto whines, despite knowing Noctis is right. 

“Nah. He’ll hear you out, he knows about you from me,” Noctis says. “Plus, he’s not as bad as you think he is. And between you and me, since his last breakup with his boyfriend, he’s a little lonely. He could use a roomie to get drunk with.”

“Him? Get drunk?” Prompto scoffs. “Please.”

Noctis can’t help but grin at this, wider than Prompto’s seen him smile in years. “Yeah, you really don’t know Specs at  _ all. _ C’mon, he’s got the day off tomorrow. I’ll have him meet you at Insomnia Fuel tomorrow. Buy him an Ebony -- it’s his favorite coffee. You’ll win him over.”

Prompto tries to come up with a rebuttal argument, and fails. He knows he owes it to himself to at least try to make nice with Ignis. If he can land a new roommate, then he should do anything he can.

Prompto groans. “Fine. But if he hates me, you can’t be surprised.”

“He’s not gonna hate you,” Noctis promises. “Now, let’s go get some pizza, ‘kay?”

“Okay, I can definitely do pizza. But, like, even if stuff works out… what about my lease?”

“Just break it.” Noctis shrugs.

Prompto rolls his eyes. “That might be a solution for you, Mr. Rich Boy, but I can’t afford that, dude.”

Noctis shoves him playfully. “I’ll pay for it. It’ll be fine.”

“No way, I’m not letting y--”

“I didn’t ask for your opinion,” Noctis teases. “C’mooon, dude. Pizza. I’m starving.”

Prompto rolls his eyes. “Who’s dramatic now?”

“Still you.”

Prompto laughs as he follows Noctis out the door. He’s nervous about tomorrow, even more so after Noctis gives him Ignis’s phone number. 

He can only hope Ignis won’t immediately hate him when they meet tomorrow.

\-----

Prompto twiddles his thumbs as he waits at the Insomnia Fuel coffee shop on campus. He showed up almost an hour early, blaming his nerves. He can’t even stomach the caramel macchiato that he usually likes to indulge in from time to time.

Prompto tries to push away the nerves by people watching. No one is particularly noticeable or exciting, and he’s about ready to fall asleep by the tenth person who walks in and out of here.

Prompto perks up slightly when a taller, slightly older-looking student walks into the place. He’s without a doubt the most gorgeous person Prompto has ever seen, if he’s honest. He’s wearing suspenders and a dress shirt, which is odd for a student. Maybe the dude has a presentation or something. With half-rimmed glasses resting on the tip of his nose, he looks more like an accountant than a student.

That’s when it clicks in Prompto’s head -- far too late, admittedly -- as the guy is currently walking right over to Prompto’s table.

Ignis.

All Prompto can do is stare in awe as he watches him practically strut up to Prompto’s table, pushing his glasses up his nose before speaking.

“Morning. You’re here rather early,” Ignis notes. 

Prompto definitely isn’t prepared for the deep, velvety voice that comes out of Ignis’s mouth, distinctly Tenebraean. It’s soothing yet attractive at the same time, and Prompto is vehemently reminded just how out of his league Ignis is. 

It wouldn’t necessarily stop Prompto from  _ trying, _ however.

“Um. You’re, uh, Ignis, right?” Prompto barks out, fairly certain his cheeks are a violent red at this point. He nods toward the can of Ebony sitting on the table. “That’s for you.”

Ignis’s eyebrows rise. “That’s very kind of you. My favorite,” he murmurs. “I am indeed Ignis. You weren’t aware of what I looked like?”

Prompto shakes his head. “How could I? We’ve never met.”

Ignis considers this. “I’ve seen you in many pictures with Noct.”

“Oh. Right. You don’t really strike me as a, uh, selfie kinda guy. I’ve never seen you in pics,” Prompto says, swallowing nervously. “D’you wanna sit?”

Ignis smiles, and it’s near blindingly beautiful. Up close, Prompto can see the tiny little acne scars and moles on Ignis’s face, just underneath his pretty green eyes. It in no way hinders his beauty at all, but it’s nice to see he’s actually  _ human. _

It makes him all the more attractive to Prompto, honestly.

“Certainly,” Ignis says. He sits with a leg crossed over the other, and Prompto realizes then and there that it is, in fact, possible for someone to look sexy while opening a can of coffee. “You can never tell what type of person one is just by appearance.”

Prompto snorts. “Yeah. That’s true. Still, never seen any pics.”

“Fair enough. Perhaps you haven’t tried hard enough to see them.” Ignis delivers a wink, and Prompto’s heart races right out of the coffee shop door. Before Prompto can recover, Ignis rolls up his sleeves, and takes a long swig of Ebony before resting his arms gently on the table. “So, Noct tells me you’re in dire need of a roommate?”

Prompto expels a loud breath, not quite ready to get right to business -- if anyone looks the type, it’d be Ignis, though. “Um, yeah.”

“He didn’t, however, specify as to why. May I?”

Prompto can’t seem to look away from the green specs in Ignis’s eyes. “Sure. I mean, my roommate bailed on me, and I can’t afford to pay his half.”

“Oh? Without warning?” 

Prompto nods. “Not a one, dude. Really sucks. I’m probably gonna have to go back home if I can’t figure somethin’ out, Noct won’t let me crash on his couch.”

“Now, I’m certain that won’t be necessary. I have all the room in the world, don’t fret,” Ignis says. “Might I ask what you’re studying?”

Prompto sort of feels like he’s in an interrogation or job interview instead of meeting up with a mutual friend of Noctis’s. How the hell is Ignis not sweating with his collar buttoned up all the way? How does Ignis not appear to have any nerves at all? Prompto’s been fiddling with his straw wrapper for twenty minutes.

“I’m, uh, majoring in photography,” Prompto says. 

“Ah. A photographer, hmm? Is that something you’d like to make a career of?” Ignis asks, and it seems a bit more conversational once Ignis leans back in his chair.

Prompto nods. “I mean, I  _ hope _ I can. I realize that’s not exactly realistic, but…”

“If you’re decent enough, you’re certain to thrive,” Ignis says. “It  _ isn’t _ easy, but you seem to have spunk.”

Prompto has no idea how he unlocked the ‘Motivational Career Advice’ tier of Ignis’s Potential Friendship Tree, but he’s a little touched by it.

“Shit, man, thanks. I try to tell myself that.” Prompto sighs. He straightens up a little. “You’re, like, a lawyer, right? Law school?”

Ignis’s brow furrows. “What ever gave you that idea?”

“I could’ve sworn Noct told me you were… doin’ somethin’ important, I dunno,” Prompto says sheepishly. “Sorry, um, what do you do?”

“I’m currently enrolled in the culinary school on the other end of campus,” Ignis tells him. “I also work when I’m not doing that.” Ignis doesn’t clarify what kind of work he does, and Prompto doesn’t want to pry.

Cooking, for some reason however, surprises Prompto. “What? You like cooking?”

“Well, I started out doing it as more of an obligation, but I admittedly do have some skills in the craft. I owed it to myself to learn as much as I could, despite my uncle wishing me to have a career with the government.” 

“That makes sense. Do what you like, and all that,” Prompto says. “I’d love to try your cooking sometime.”

“Well, if you’re to come live with me, you can be my taste tester for all of my experiments,” Ignis teases. 

Prompto bites his lip. “That’s… perfect. I mean, are you sure about me staying with you and stuff?”

“A friend of Noct’s is a friend of mine. He speaks of you often. And, admittedly, I like what I see,” Ignis says.

Prompto tries to ignore the way his heart flutters at Ignis’s choice of words. “Oh, same here. You’re perfect.” His eyes widen when he realizes what he said. “I mean, uh. You know what I mean.”

“That’s awfully flattering,” Ignis murmurs. “You certainly know how to turn up the charm.”

Prompto nearly chokes on his coffee. “You know it, dude!” He throws out finger guns, and immediately regrets it. “So, um…”

“The semester is starting soon, so it’d likely be easier for the both of our schedules if you and your belongings were moved into my apartment prior to that. Would that present a problem?”

“Nope. I’m definitely happy to move in right away.”

A tiny hint of a smile plays at Ignis’s lips. “Would you care to see the place beforehand?”

“I mean, a bed and a kitchen is all I need. That’s not necessary. I’m  _ super _ desperate,” Prompto hints. “Like,  _ super.” _

“Indeed. Well, Prompto, I am very happy to help.”

Prompto definitely doesn’t want to overthink things, especially when he’s biased due to his attraction to Ignis, but it almost seemed like Ignis was  _ suggestive _ just now. He definitely doesn’t want to say anything -- at least not yet, but maybe Prompto can sway Ignis to think Prompto’s not  _ entirely _ beneath him.

Still, the important thing is that he’s nailed a place to stay for the semester, which is what he set out to do.

“I seriously owe you my life. How much is rent?”

Ignis waves him off. “Save up for a bit, why don’t you? Don’t worry about it for now. As long as you clean up after yourself.” He peers at Prompto from over his glasses. “And I do mean  _ clean _ .”

Prompto nearly has a heart attack. He shoves himself out of the chair and around the table in order to pull Ignis into the world’s biggest hug. Ignis smells nice, Prompto can’t help but notice, and he’s way firmer than he expected.

“You’re amazing, dude, thank you,” Prompto gushes practically into Ignis’s ear. 

“Hardly. I was already paying rent entirely on my own,” Ignis teases. He slowly wraps his arms around Prompto in return, patting him gently on the back.

“Still, you could be paying  _ half. _ You rich like Noct?”

“I wish.” Ignis snorts. “Truthfully, I’m comfortable financially. It doesn’t seem as if you are, so I’d feel better about myself letting you at least a few months’ catch up. Let’s exchange information, and I can give you the address, hmm?”

Prompto disentangles himself, a little embarrassed he lingered in Ignis’s warmth for so long. “Sure thing, man.”

Prompto knows one thing -- this is all too good to be true. He only hopes whenever this all comes crashing down, it can be something he can handle.

\-----

Prompto, of course, doesn’t know if he can handle this at all, actually. As soon as he steps into Ignis’s place, he knows this is immediately a mistake.

Ignis is probably the cleanest and most organized person he’s ever met. There isn’t a shred of dust anywhere, nor a single thing out of place. The floor appears to be squeaky clean, and there isn’t a single dirty dish in the sink.

It’s very much not how Prompto lives at all.

Prompto stops in the hallway, grateful that Ignis is off at some class so he can’t see Prompto have a breakdown about this.

Gladio brushes past him, as Gladio’s the only one with a key to Ignis’s place without Ignis there. “What’s up, Blondie? Cold feet?” He laughs as he sets a few of Prompto’s boxes in the room that Prompto assumes he’ll be occupying if he decides to go through with this.

“Uh, Ignis is a little, um,  _ neat, _ isn’t he?” Prompto asks worriedly, awkwardly shuffling with his box to drop it off in the bedroom.

Gladio snorts again. “You can say that again. He’s sorta been raised to be that way, though. Don’t worry, I told him you were a slob.”

“You  _ what? _ ” Prompto squeaks nervously. 

“I mean, you are, aren’t ya? He didn’t seem to care.” Gladio shrugs. 

“I’m not a-- oh, Gods, he probably thinks I’m some kinda--”

“Why do you care?” Gladio asks, stopping in his tracks with a hand on his hip and an eyebrow raised. Realization colors his features all at once, before a wide grin spreads across his face.

Prompto looks at him defensively, crossing his arms. “What?”

“You got a thing for Iggy, don’t you?”

“No!” Prompto belts out way too quickly, avoiding Gladio’s pointed gaze. “I mean, he’s… look at him, he’s not  _ ugly.” _

“No, he’s not,” Gladio admits. “But you’re blushin’.”

Prompto instinctively reaches up to touch the warmth on his cheeks, not even realizing that he was flushing until Gladio pointed it out. “No… I mean, well, I  _ am, _ but no… it’s not-- um--”

Gladio pats him on the back, heading back out to his truck to get more of Prompto’s belongings. “Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.”

“It’s not a secret, there’s nothing… ugh, Gladio, wait--” Prompto calls out, trailing after Noctis’s boyfriend begrudgingly. 

Gladio picks up another box in his truck, shifting it under one arm only. “If it makes ya feel better, Iggy gives Noct shit for not cleaning up all the time. If he lets you fly under the radar, let alone  _ live _ with him, maybe he likes you too.” He gives a swift wink to Prompto before hoisting another box in his arms.

Prompto can’t really allow himself to indulge in that kind of fantasy, but he’s never been a  _ restrained  _ sort of person. He doesn’t have time to argue with Gladio before he disappears inside Ignis’s apartment, and so Prompto leans against the door of Gladio’s truck, simply imagining it.

Prompto imagines flirting with Ignis, and making the composed, slightly older student flush. Prompto could bring his A-game and completely knock down Ignis’s walls. He imagines getting close enough to Ignis to breathe in the scent of his sweet cologne, and feel him flush under his fingertips. Prompto dangerously allows himself to imagine what Ignis’s kiss would be like, and he’s completely lost in the clouds.

Sure, Prompto always goes way too fast and hard as soon as he even remotely sees someone attractive, but he can’t exactly help it. He’s always been sort of a go-getter.

“Well, you’re looking rather dreamy, aren’t you?” a voice that absolutely isn’t Gladio’s asks right in front of Prompto.

Prompto’s eyes flutter open with surprise, finding himself staring at the very star of his current fantasy.

_ Ignis. _ Not just any Ignis, either. A very sweaty, head-to-toe in sweatpants and a tight workout tank top Ignis. His spiky arrangement of ash blonde hair that Prompto saw Ignis adorning yesterday is completely gone. Instead, fluffy, slightly sweat-drenched bangs fall forward onto Ignis’s forehead.

He looks absolutely delectable, and Prompto realizes that maybe his little crush isn’t so harmless after all.

“Oh. Um. Hi. I didn’t expect you, to, uh,” Prompto splutters, hoping his face isn’t as red as it feels, “be here so soon.”

“I work out sometimes after class. It’s decent for clearing one’s head at times,” Ignis explains before bringing a water bottle to his lips.

Prompto stares at Ignis’s adam’s apple for far too long as he drinks, wishing he was about anywhere else right now.

“Right. Yeah, I jog sometimes,” Prompto says softly. “Nice workin’ up a good sweat, y’know?” 

Prompto can only imagine the kind of sweat he’d like to work Ignis up to.

“Mmm. Indeed,” Ignis teases. “So, what had you appearing so smitten? I’m under the impression that moving is supposed to be a stressful experience.”

Prompto can’t exactly be honest about just what he was thinking about, obviously, but he’s having a hard time coming up with an excuse. “Mmm, uh, curry?”

Ignis raises an eyebrow. “Beg pardon?”

“Like, y’know, the food?”

“You were daydreaming about curry?” Ignis chuckles. “What kind?”

“Green.” Prompto swallows. “Uh, sorry about the mess of boxes, I kinda, um--”

“I would expect there to be a mess of boxes when one is moving in,” Ignis points out, a tiny smile playing at his lips that is far too attractive for words.

“Oh, yeah, for sure… you just seem like a kinda clean-freak, so…” Prompto laughs nervously. “Didn’t wanna ruin your impression of me on the first day.”

“Mm, I do appreciate that,” Ignis says, taking a step toward Prompto. “Don’t fret, my impression of you is still quite solid.” He reaches out and pokes Prompto’s chin playfully. “Now, I ought to get cleaned up. Feel free to be as messy as you’d like while moving in.”

Prompto can barely register his own thoughts, let alone the past thirty seconds. Ignis was almost  _ playful  _ and  _ flirtatious _ , and it took almost everything in Prompto not to flirt right back.

Gladio passes Ignis on the way out for more boxes, and Gladio acts like Ignis’s appearance is no big deal. 

“‘Sup, Iggy?” Gladio asks casually, brushing past Ignis’s shoulder.

“Afternoon, Gladio,” Ignis says pleasantly before disappearing into the apartment.

As soon as Gladio is within earshot, Prompto dramatically feigns fainting. 

“Well, it’s official. I’m in love.”

Gladio snickers, ruffling Prompto’s hair. “Good luck, kiddo.”

\-----

Prompto tries to ignore the fact that Ignis is currently showering in the other room as he tries to get everything moved in and unpacked. He definitely tries to ignore the fact that Ignis is probably not wearing any clothes, standing in his shower as water rolls off of his smooth skin, drenching his soft hair, dripping from his eyelashes--

Prompto sighs, adjusting his pants shamefully. He shouldn’t be thinking this way around a roommate, especially not one of Noctis’s friends --  _ especially _ not a potentially new friend. 

It’s not like Prompto can help it, however. Ignis is pretty much the definition of beautiful.

There’s a soft knock on the partially closed bedroom door, and Prompto jumps. He hadn’t realized how much time had passed, as Ignis starts to speak, indicating he’s all cleaned up already.

“How’s unpacking coming along? Do you need any help?” 

Prompto’s heart flutters with warmth just at the offer. “That’s super chill of you to offer, but I got it. Thanks, man. How was your… uh, shower?”

Ignis snorts. It’s strange coming from an otherwise proper voice, but Prompto likes it. “It was fine.”

“Cool.” Prompto laughs at the forced small talk they’re having. “You need anything?”

“While I’m here, I thought I might ask if I should meal plan for you -- I usually end up with leftovers, and I certainly don’t mind the practice of cooking for others. I’d simply need to know your schedule, with classes, work, and otherwise.” Ignis waves a hand dismissively.

Prompto smiles. “Um, well, my classes all end in the afternoon, and start around noon, so you don’t gotta worry about that. My work schedule’s a little flaky -- sometimes I work 7 in the evening to midnight. I don’t get my schedules ‘til the week of. Sometimes I get home a little late, too, ‘cause transport doesn’t run that late and one time work got held up by some guy with a gun, it was  _ wild--” _

Ignis’s eyes widen slightly. “Does that happen… often?”

“Well, nah, just the one time. So it’s no biggie!” Prompto says with a smile. “Honestly, I just haven’t had time to find a new job, but… it’s a work-in-progress.”

“Would it be… odd of me to offer you transportation to and from work until you at least find a new job?” Ignis wonders. “I’d feel terrible knowing you might be in danger.”

It’s Prompto’s turn to widen his eyes. “Um, wow, you’d do that for me? It’s not a big deal, I’m makin’ it out to be worse than it is--”

“I’m afraid I insist,” Ignis murmurs, leaning against Prompto’s door.

Prompto has no idea how he got so lucky, but he’ll take it. “I mean, sure, if you’re free, I definitely don’t mind.”

Ignis smiles. “Grand.”

“You wouldn’t be busy, though? Can I ask where you work?”

“At the citadel with my uncle. It’s a part-time internship, but it’s very demanding,” Ignis explains. “I’m gone more often than I’m here, unfortunately, but I will make time for you, at least.”

Prompto feels himself start to flush, but wiggles his eyebrows regardless. “You got a thing for me?” he teases, tone entirely joking.

Ignis raises an eyebrow. “I beg your pardon?”

Prompto’s face falls as the joke doesn’t land. “I was, um, kidding. You were bein’ nice, so I was…”

“Ah. I see,” Ignis says, tone amused. “I suppose if I  _ did _ , you’d be the very last to know.”

With that, Ignis turns around and walks out of Prompto’s bedroom, leaving Prompto very much romantically -- and maybe even sexually -- frustrated.

It’s even worse that Ignis knows just how frustrating he is, and seems to get off on it all the more.

Prompto is doomed.

\-----

If there’s one thing that Prompto has learned the past few weeks since he’s moved into Ignis’s apartment, it’s that the dude is  _ rarely _ home, even if Ignis thus far has followed through on his promise to transport Prompto to and from work. He always shows up right on time to drive him, but then never seems to be around any other time..

Sometimes, he’ll be out late and come back around one or two in the morning, looking exhausted. Prompto’s pretty sure he’s not partying, as he’s always completely sober and still in fairly formal clothes (though, Prompto realizes Ignis just  _ enjoys  _ dressing like a gay real estate agent, pretty much). 

Other times, Ignis leaves around five in the morning, and doesn’t come home until it gets dark.

Prompto has no idea what he’s so busy with other than work and school, but he rarely sees Ignis, unfortunately. They’ve only had a handful of conversations since he moved in. Usually, Prompto wouldn’t mind a roommate that kept to themselves, but with Ignis, Prompto finds himself wanting the exact opposite. Every conversation that he has with Ignis is a delight.

Prompto expected Ignis might be a little hard to get, but Prompto can’t even keep him intrigued for five minutes before he’s out the door again. He’s always busy with  _ something -- _ classes, extracurricular work, and this mysterious government job that Ignis always alludes to but never describes in detail.

Prompto starts to feel discouraged, realizing that roommate Ignis will probably remain roommate Ignis, and not anything more. He can cope,  _ maybe, _ but he finds himself wishing roommate Ignis could at least be  _ friend _ Ignis.

Prompto can’t sleep, unfortunately. His mind is occupied with school and, predictably, Ignis. He heads out toward the kitchen, preparing to make something to hopefully lull him to sleep. Maybe some alcohol, maybe some hot chocolate -- maybe a bit of both, when he sees the light of the refrigerator door open.

Prompto rounds the corner to the kitchen to find none other than Ignis, in boxer shorts and a t-shirt, rifling through the refrigerator until he finds the pizza box. He grabs it, and Prompto watches in awe as Ignis puts a slice in his mouth and closes the refrigerator door with his ass.

Ignis jumps slightly when he sees Prompto. Sheepishly, Ignis removes the cold pizza from his mouth and puts it on a paper plate.

“Prompto, you’re up rather late, it’s three in the morning,” Ignis notes. “Is something the matter?”

“Nah, I can’t sleep, so I thought I’d… um, so, cold pizza?” Prompto changes the subject mid-sentence. He laughs a little. “Didn’t peg you for the type.”

Ignis smiles. “There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me. Though, I am in the same boat as you, unfortunately. I also cannot sleep.”

“Really? But you’re so busy. If I had that much stuff to do, I’d be tired all the time,” Prompto points out.

“It’s actually the opposite for me -- if I have nothing to do, it exhausts me. Keeping busy keeps me awake,” Ignis says. “Would you care for some pizza? I only have two slices left, however.”

“Nah, dude, eat your pizza, you’ve earned it,” Prompto says. “I guess that makes sense. Keepin’ your brain busy, and all that…” He shoves his hands in his sweatpants pockets. “Not gonna lie, I’m glad to see you alive.”

“Oh? That’s awfully dramatic.”

“You’re never home.”

“You sound like a scorned spouse,” Ignis teases. “I’m merely watching a bit of, er, television…”

Prompto only then realizes there’s sound coming from the living room’s television. All he can hear is a man and a woman arguing about dating profiles and text messages. The way the argument is phrased, it sounds like reality television.

“Is that trash tv?” Prompto asks with a grin.

Ignis slides his glasses up his nose. “Perhaps,” he admits. “It’s surprisingly entertaining.”

Prompto laughs, throwing his head back. “I think 3 A.M. cold pizza and trash reality television Ignis is my favorite Ignis.”

Ignis chuckles. “I see. Perhaps I can see a ranked list of all your favorite Ignises sometime.”

“Hmm. That might take me a minute, but I can definitely get one to you. It’d be tough, ‘cause I like all the Ignises. Ignii?”

Ignis is quiet, gazing at Prompto with amusement. “That’s awfully flattering. Would you care to join me?”

Prompto can’t exactly deny one-on-one time with Ignis, no matter what is playing on the television. His grin widens. “It’s a date.”

Ignis smirks. “Is that so?”

“You bet.”

“My, how lucky I am.”

Prompto throws finger guns at him. “Right behind ya.”

Prompto sits on the couch with Ignis, giving him a bit of space, but not much. He wishes he could get closer, maybe snuggle up to Ignis’s side as they laugh at the show together. Prompto’s not really a ‘keep distance’ sort of person, in platonic  _ or _ romantic relationships.

“So, what show  _ is _ this?” Prompto asks curiously once they’re settled comfortably.

“These two strangers have to enter a month-long relationship, and they’re complete opposites. They think opposites attract,” Ignis explains, before snorting under his breath. “It’s a bloody disaster.”

Prompto’s eyebrows raise. “That sounds like… a  _ super _ bad idea.”

“Oh, it is. They’re at each other’s throats. Look, these two are forcing each other to look at the other’s smartphone without permission.”

Prompto watches the couple on screen, shouting at each other until they’re red in the face. The man is calling the woman high-maintenance, and the woman has a few colorful words to describe a cheater for him.

“Wow, is this what romance is like for straight couples?” Prompto wonders, remembering Noctis had told him that Ignis at least had dated men in the past.

“Perhaps,” Ignis teases. “Regardless, it’s  _ very _ entertaining. Makes me feel better about my last failed relationship.”

“Oh, yeah?” Prompto asks, suddenly intrigued. “Can I ask what happened?”

“We simply weren’t compatible. He was more of a partier, and I’m, well, as you can see, up to my elbows in all sorts of work,” Ignis says. “He began to resent me, so I ended things.” He flutters his hand dramatically. “Set him free, as it were.”

“Shit, dude, I’m sorry.”

“It was for the best.”

“Still sucks.”

“Mmm. Indeed.” Ignis finishes his last bite of pizza before looking over at Prompto. “And yourself? Why is a charming man like you single?”

Prompto feels his heart pound at the compliment. “Just… waiting for the right person, I guess.”

“A wise decision,” Ignis says. “And have you had your eyes on anyone recently?”

Prompto doesn’t know the right thing to say here. He could be honest, and say yes to Ignis, even if it ends up blowing up in his face. He could lie, and save his own ass, but confirm to Ignis that he isn’t interested.

It’s essentially a no-brainer after a bit of thought.

“Maybe,” Prompto allows. Before Ignis can ask further, he clears his throat to change the subject. “So, you’re not much of a partier, huh?”

“Mmm. Decidedly not. I’d much rather have a few drinks alone with a few close friends.”

Prompto can see the benefits to that. “That’s true. Better to be in a safe place with those you trust.”

“I often find drinking with people you know better far more entertaining, anyway,” Ignis says. “I admittedly haven’t been very socially active over the past few weeks -- I tend to keep busy after a breakup.”

“You have a… routine for breakups?” Prompto asks warily, a little amused. “How many have you had?”

“A fair amount. People always say they don’t mind that I’m invested in schoolwork, but then when they actually see how much…” Ignis waves his hand dismissively. “You know.”

“That’s so shitty. I mean, you are busy, but… if you really love someone, you can make it work,” Prompto says. “There’s always time if ya make time.”

“Ah, so you wouldn’t be bothered by my classes taking up a bit of time, with work on top of it, hmm?” Ignis points out.

Prompto shakes his head. “No way, man. There’s always cuddle time at night. And other fun stuff.” He wiggles his eyebrows playfully. “Hypothetically, of course. I wouldn’t wanna get roommate cooties!”

Ignis laughs. “Oh, of course not.” He gazes forlornly at the empty pizza box. “Are you hungry, Prompto?”

Prompto shrugs. “I mean, kinda. It’s always harder to sleep on an empty stomach, right?”

“Indeed. Shall we whip something quick up to eat? What are you in the mood for?”

“You know… I’m kinda cravin’ breakfast food?”

“Are you, now?” Ignis smiles. “An excellent choice. Sweet or savory?”

“What about… Ignis, how do you feel about waffles?” Prompto wonders.

“Waffles sound excellent. How about we make a batch of waffles, hmm?” 

Prompto grins. “I’d love to.”

Prompto loves this, he realizes, as he follows Ignis into the kitchen. He never really got fun time with his last roommate, and Ignis seems genuinely interested in spending time with Prompto. And there’s nothing better than waffles when you’re craving them at 3 A.M.

Prompto’s halfway through mixing the waffle batter when he looks over and sees Ignis, fingers covered with waffle batter as he carefully pulls out his waffle iron, and realizes that maybe there’s more to Ignis than meets the eye. He seems happy right now, carefree, and it’s a look Prompto always wants to see on Ignis.

“So, like, what  _ is _ it that you do all day? Like, exactly? I know where you work, but… what do you actually do?” Prompto wonders as he finishes up mixing the batter.

“In terms of schoolwork, or my job, or…?” Ignis asks as he grabs the bowl of batter to start pouring into the iron.

“Both? If you wanna share, that is…”

“Oh, I’m not hiding a thing. I simply assumed you didn’t care,” Ignis says with a soft laugh. “Apart from my culinary studies, my uncle only paid for my schooling if I doubled up with political studies. As I’ve told you, he works for the government, and expects me to as well. As for my paid internship at the citadel, they have me doing a lot more than I have time for, and I’m often stuck there until late at night.”

“Oh, is that where you’re at when you’re always gone? Dude, you should totally let me bring you some food or something if your days are gonna be that long,” Prompto offers.

“The citadel is way out of the way,” Ignis reminds him. “And you don’t have a car.”

“Yo, I could take the train or the bus,” Prompto says. “I’m used to it.”

Ignis pauses pouring the batter. “You’d do that for me? You hardly know me.”

“Aww, c’mon, dude! We’re roomies.” He knocks their hips together. “Can’t leave my man hanging. Besides, you take me to work, which I still can’t believe.”

“Is that so?” Ignis asks, a soft expression on his features as he closes the waffle iron. “That’s incredibly kind of you, Prompto. How ever would I return the favor?”

Prompto shrugs. “No payback necessary. I wouldn’t say no to hanging out more, though. Maybe more 3 A.M. waffle nights. Maybe not so late, though. I don’t want you to keel over.”

“I’m far sturdier than you give me credit for,” Ignis teases. “You’d… enjoy spending more time with me?”

“Duh! You’re great, Iggy. Ignis. Sorry. I don’t mean to go to that level yet. If ever.” Prompto trips over his words, and suddenly finds himself sheepishly focused on the waffle iron.

“You’re more than welcome to be on that level, if you so desire,” Ignis tells him softly as he flips the waffle iron. “I’m happy to spend more time with you, as well, Prompto.”

Prompto grins, feeling his cheeks tingle with flush. “Such a charmer, business Ignis.”

“Only for you, darling,” Ignis teases right back. As soon as Ignis puts the first waffle on the plate, he turns to Prompto. “Do you know what would make this meal even better?”

“Huh? What’s that?” Prompto asks, still internally combusting over Ignis’s choice of endearment.

“Alcohol?” Ignis suggests.

Prompto’s grin widens. “Oh, man, you totally read my mind.”

By the time the waffles are all done, Prompto has several drinks in him. There’s something about alcohol that makes waffles all the more appealing, and Prompto can hardly stop eating once he’s plated up a few.

Ignis is just as enthusiastic about it as he is, and Prompto has to admit that it’s adorable watching Ignis snarf down waffles on the couch next to him while a couple on screen argues about curtain colors or something mundane like that.

“This is better than sex,” Prompto decides as he finishes his plate. “I’m totally satisfied.”

“Well, I’m not quite certain what kind of sex  _ you’re _ having, but…” Ignis pauses for a moment, taking another bite. “Actually, you’re correct.”

Prompto laughs. “Okay, but imagine sex  _ while _ eating these.”

“Sounds messy,” Ignis says with an adorable snort. 

“I’d try it.”

“Well, I’m fine with giving anything a try,” Ignis agrees. “Well, not  _ everything…” _

Prompto doesn’t quite know how they fell into this conversation, but he isn’t exactly complaining. As long as he doesn’t actually  _ imagine _ Ignis in any of these situations, he should be safe from accidentally popping a boner in front of his roommate. 

Prompto, blaming the alcohol entirely, decides to change the subject.

“You ever been in love?”

Ignis sighs. “My, that’s quite a subject change.”

Prompto smiles sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“No, that’s alright.” Ignis leans back against the couch. “I thought I was once, but it turned out it wasn’t… quite love. I loved him but I wasn’t  _ in _ love.”

“Why not?”

“I didn’t feel that… draw to him, the spark that I was looking for.”

“So you’ve… never felt that yet?”

“Not in a relationship, no,” Ignis says, purposely avoidant.

That just makes Prompto want to ask him even  _ more _ questions. He holds his tongue, but a yawn escapes him quickly thereafter.

“We ought to head to bed,” Ignis says. “Have  _ you  _ ever been in love, Prompto?”

“I’m… I dunno,” Prompto admits. “I’m in love with waffles.”

Ignis laughs. “That’s an extremely valid answer.”

“Thanks.” Prompto sighs. “My bed is so far away, though… I wish it was closer…”

“My bed isn’t quite so far,” Ignis teases. “You have my condolences.”

“Aren’t you lucky?” Prompto whines.

“You could always share mine. It is big enough, after all,” Ignis says, and gathers their plates, heading into the kitchen as if he said something normal.

Morally, Prompto should probably decline. He was totally just kidding, wasn’t he? But on the other hand, Prompto’s too tired to even try to do anything with Ignis -- other than some light spooning, maybe.

Prompto’s out of his seat in a flash, running over to the kitchen. “I mean, that’s probably a bad idea, I’m kind of a drunk cuddler.”

Ignis chuckles. “Suit yourself. I don’t mind either way.”

“You don’t?”

“No. I enjoy your company, Prompto.”

Prompto hopes he’s not visibly flushing at those words, but he knows he likely is. He makes the decision to accept the offer in a split second. “Okay, you know what? Let’s do it. I’ve never been in your room. It’ll be like a sleepover,” Prompto cheers.

“I suppose. Come, then. We ought to get at least a  _ little _ rest.”

“Oh, man. What time is it?”

“Around 5.”

“Oops.”

“It’s important to have fun once in a while,” Ignis points out as they both head into his bedroom.

Ignis’s statement directly contradicts the look of his bedroom. It’s far too neat and tidy, except for the endless papers on his desk and chest of drawers.

“You don’t look like you’re havin’ much fun in here,” Prompto teases as he throws himself on Ignis’s bed. “Ooh. Comfy.”

“Well, I can, now that you’re here,” Ignis fires back dryly. He slides into bed, and Prompto can’t get over how picture perfect Ignis looks -- now and always.

“That’s the spirit,” Prompto says with a laugh.

Prompto immediately closes the distance between himself and Ignis, resting his head on Ignis’s chest. Ignis laughs softly.

“What’s up?” Prompto asks self-consciously.

“You really weren’t joking about being a cuddler,” Ignis says.

“D’you want me to stop?”

“I don’t mind at all,” Ignis promises. “It’s merely amusing.”

Prompto is satisfied with this answer; he nuzzles further against Ignis’s chest. “You’re comfy.”

“As are you,” Ignis whispers. “Thank you for spending time with me, by the way.”

“No, thank  _ you,” _ Prompto says with another yawn. “I haven’t had this much fun in a while.”

“I’m glad. Sweet dreams, Prompto.”

“Night, Iggy.”

\------

Prompto wakes up at noon to an empty bed with the worst headache of his life. He can’t believe that he actually slept in Ignis’s bed, practically on top of Ignis -- and while he’s pretty much dying at this point, he doesn’t regret a thing.

Prompto rolls over to find a glass of water, a bottle of pain medication, and a handwritten note in elegant penmanship.

_ Prompto, apologies for keeping you up too late. I had far too much fun, admittedly. Take these and finish the water, won’t you? I hope to see you this evening. --Ignis _

Prompto feels like a child with a schoolyard crush. Last night was amazing; laughing, drinking, and indulging in waffles -- amazing waffles, he might add. It feels like the beginning to a great friendship, even if Prompto’s infatuation with Ignis is getting way too strong. He’s sure it’s not long before he spills the beans, but he’s going to enjoy as much time as he can before that happens.

Prompto decides that in order to get closer to Ignis, he’s going to have to take a bit of initiative. He pulls out his phone to text the man in question.

**_Prompto (11:07 A.M.):_ ** _ hey man, thanks for the pills!! Ur a lifesaver :) how late are u gonna be out today? _

Prompto doesn’t really expect an instantaneous response, so when he receives one, he can’t help but grin ear to ear despite the headache pounding away at him.

**_Ignis (11:08 A.M.):_ ** _ It’s no trouble at all, truly. Thank you for spending time with me. I should be out of class at around 8 or so, no later than 9:30 tonight. _

Disappointment floods through Prompto. It’s far later than he was expecting to see him. The disappointment fades when an idea fills him with inspiration.

**_Prompto (11:10 A.M.):_ ** _ wellll that sucks. If u text me ur address, i can bring u some food a little later? Just an offer, i hope its not weird _

Again, Ignis’s response is near immediate.

**_Ignis (11:11 A.M.):_ ** _ You’d do that for me? I don’t deserve you. Here is my address. Don’t feel obligated, however. _

Prompto smiles to himself. Ignis didn’t fight with him on it at all -- part of him revels in it; maybe Ignis wants to see Prompto as much as he wants to see Ignis. One can only hope.

Time crawls by until the evening. Prompto tries working on his latest class project to no avail -- he’s completely restless. His mind is occupied with Ignis far too much for his own liking, but it’s not as if he can be blamed. Ignis is perfect -- charming, funny, incredibly smart; he’s the whole package, and Prompto can’t quite erase the image of his smile last night from his mind.

Prompto’s practically racing out the door by the time it’s appropriate, ready to bring Ignis some food and get a chance to see him.

Prompto expects to look like an idiot trying to look for Ignis when he finds the building on campus, until he realizes that Ignis is leaning against the wall adjacent to the door casually, looking calm and collected, until he sees Prompto awkwardly walking up to him, a take-out bag in hand.

Ignis smiles wider than Prompto’s ever seen. It’s so beautiful, it’s almost difficult to look at, and Prompto’s heart skips a beat.

“I thought we could find a spot on the hill to eat on,” Ignis says as soon as Prompto approaches him. “Have a bit of a picnic, hmm?”

Prompto smiles. “That sounds great, dude. How was your day?”

“Decent, despite the headache,” Ignis teases. “Caffeine helped, however.”

“Yeah, I bet. You gotta get your Ebony, huh?”

“Perhaps.” Ignis’s smile doesn’t waver. “It’s lovely to see you.”

Prompto tries to interpret those words as platonic, and fails. His heart gallops at them. “You too. I mean, it’s always great seein’ you, Iggy.  _ Super _ photogenic. Wish I had my camera.”

Ignis snorts. “I’m surprised that you don’t.”

“Well… wanted to focus on what was in front of me,” Prompto offers weakly, though now he really wishes he brought it, if Ignis is giving him permission to take pictures of him.

“Mmm. Good answer.” Ignis’s smile is more of a smirk now, and Prompto desperately wants to know what he’s thinking.

They find a nice little spot in the shade on one of the benches. It’s not too warm and not to cool out for the beginning of fall. It’s perfect, with perfect company, and Prompto wishes this actually  _ meant _ something to Ignis. 

“This is quite peaceful, isn’t it? I should have done this before now,” Ignis says, almost like he’s reading Prompto’s mind.

“Huh? No one’s ever had an impromptu takeout picnic with you before?” Prompto teases.

“Decidedly not.”

“That’s practically criminal, man. You deserve to be picnicked always.”

“Well, it’s quite lucky I have you now, isn’t it?”

The silence between them is thick, charged -- Prompto wants to say something,  _ anything _ , whether it’s cheeky or genuine, in order to tell Ignis how he feels.

“The luckiest,” is what Prompto settles on, and he wishes he said more.

A comfortable silence falls between them in favor of eating, and Prompto makes a mental note to do this with Ignis at least twice a week.

\-----

As it turns out, Ignis and Prompto bring each other meals no matter the location. If Ignis has a rare late start to a day, he cooks breakfast and leaves lunch for Prompto to bring with him. Prompto always has his later start to the day -- as he hates morning classes -- so he always makes sure to offer Ignis whatever he’s cooking, too. He learns a lot about cooking from Ignis, and he’s always looking to improve his craft.

Prompto takes time out of his day to make sure he catches Ignis before he leaves. He wakes up for his morning jog early to make sure he can say goodbye to Ignis on his way out. He works on school projects in the middle of the day so he’s free to spend the rare evening with Ignis. Seeing Ignis to and from work isn’t enough time, Prompto decided.

And every so often, they’ll spend a late night watching trash tv, drinking, and indulging on any kind of junk food they’re craving. Prompto loves seeing that secret little side to Ignis that he doesn’t wear on his sleeve. It makes Prompto feel like he’s special to Ignis.

The only problem with the past few weeks of absolute pining over Ignis is that it hasn’t helped said pining at all. Prompto’s pretty sure he’s in love with Ignis, and he’s never even said anything of the sort to him. Sure, a guy can’t help flirting once in a while, but Ignis doesn’t act on it other than some light flirting back. At first, Prompto convinced himself it was because Ignis wasn’t ready to date again quite so soon, but now Prompto’s pretty sure Ignis doesn’t like him in that way.

It definitely doesn’t feel great, but Prompto has to move on with those types of feelings and focus on his friendship with Ignis. The only problem is he’s not quite sure how.

Prompto decides that two heads are better than one, so he decides to walk across campus to Noctis’s place. He’s pretty sure Gladio is at the gym right now, but if he’s there, that’s even better; he can help, too.

Noctis and Gladio are definitely not the types to experience unrequited love, but maybe a fresh perspective can help Prompto move past his romantic feelings for Ignis.

Prompto knocks on Noctis’s door, drowning in his hoodie with the hood up, ready to eat some depression ice cream with his best friend.

Noctis seems a little surprised to see Prompto. “Oh. Hey, man, you look… uh, is there something wrong?” He looks over his own shoulder to a seemingly empty apartment.

“Gladio home?” Prompto wonders.

“Nah.”

Prompto nods. He figured as much. “Alright, well, my life is over. This is the worst thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Noctis laughs, his voice a little off. “What?”

Prompto takes a step into Noctis’s apartment. “Ugh… you know what it is. My dumb heart thinking it has a chance with--”

“Whoa, hey, we should… um, hey, maybe--”

“You don’t gotta worry about comforting me, Noct. I get it. Iggy is out of my league. I can’t help but be crazy about him. I just need to know how to get over him, so, like, you don’t gotta do the whole comforting thing. I know that’s not your… thing--”

“Prompto, wait, stop--”

“If you were into someone who wasn’t into you, how would you get over it? I think about him all the time, and it’s seriously starting to bum me out, dude. Every time I put myself out there, I--”

Footsteps from the kitchen start to grow louder. Prompto immediately stops talking, freezing in place. Noctis’s eyes are wide as he stands stiffly, and it all makes sense why Noctis was trying to get him to shut the hell up.

When Ignis rounds the corner, cheeks slightly tinged pink and eyes slightly widened, arms crossed as he stops several feet away from Prompto and Noctis, Prompto feels like he’s going to be sick.

“I don’t believe I was supposed to be present for this conversation,” Ignis says softly. 

Prompto can feel Ignis’s eyes on him, and he can’t bear to look. Of all of the worst case scenarios that could have happened today, this one didn’t even cross Prompto’s mind. He’s too stunned to move for a moment, staring at Noctis with a likely look of horror.

“Prom, I was trying to tell you--”

Prompto can’t find any words to say. He’s not crying, not even close, but he’s scared if he speaks, he’ll do something embarrassing  _ like _ cry. He’s already embarrassed himself enough.

Prompto turns heel and runs right out of Noctis’s apartment. 

“Prompto--” Ignis’s voice fills his ears before Prompto slams the door.

Prompto knows, stupidly, that he has nowhere to go that is separate from Ignis -- he lives with the guy, after all. Just a little bit of isolation is all he needs. He needs at least a few minutes to lick his wounds and prepare to apologize to Ignis for saying all of that in front of him. 

It’s the very last thing he wanted.

Prompto faceplants onto his own bed, scolding himself for being such an idiot. If he hadn’t run in there and started talking without permission, he wouldn’t be in this position. Ignis probably will kick him out, or worse, just stop talking and hanging out with him completely.

A knock on the door sends a fresh wave of anxiety through Prompto. He doesn’t know if it’s Ignis or Noctis, but either way, he’s still humiliated.

“Prompto,” the elegant cadence of Ignis’s voice says softly through the other side of Prompto’s bedroom door. “May I come in?”

“That’s… I don’t think that’s a good idea. I know you’re going to kick me out or, like, tell me to stop talking to you. Which I  _ totally _ get, I was a total creep, but I just need to, y’know, lick my wounds and stuff--”

“Prompto,” Ignis repeats through the door. “I’m not going to do either of those things. May I  _ please  _ come in?”

Prompto can’t exactly ignore the soft longing to Ignis’s voice. He’s never heard Ignis sound quite like that. He hugs his knees and takes a deep breath, preparing to lose what little dignity he may have left.

“Sure,” Prompto says softly, the usual cheer in his voice completely gone.

The door opens softly. Ignis stands in the doorway for a moment, taking in Prompto’s appearance -- something that Prompto really wishes he  _ wasn’t _ doing. Prompto steals a glance at Ignis, and notices that he’s breathing a little heavily, a sheen of sweat on his forehead. The buttons to his dress shirt are slightly unbuttoned, and his usually perfect hair is falling forward onto his head.

“Apologies for forcing my way in,” Ignis says. “I couldn’t bear allowing you to wallow in here alone.”

“It’s okay, I let you in,” Prompto points out. “Why are you all… um, sweaty?”

“I ran here,” Ignis says. “As I said, I couldn’t bear leaving you alone.”

“Why?” Prompto can’t help but ask, a bit of desperation in his tone. “I made a total ass of myself. A creep.”

“I didn’t find anything you said creepy at all,” Ignis promises as he walks over to Prompto’s bed. “Do you mind if I sit?”

Prompto shakes his head. “Go ahead.” He sighs, avoiding Ignis’s gaze by looking at the opposite wall. “You don’t gotta lie, man. I can take it, for reals. It was a total party foul.”

“Prompto, look at me,” Ignis murmurs.

Prompto wants to and doesn’t all at once. He’s scared he’s going to do something dumb, like cry, in front of the world’s most composed and perfect person. 

“Ignis, I dunno if that’s…” Prompto bites his lip. “You don’t gotta comfort me, seriously. I’m so sorry--”

“Look at me,” Ignis repeats once more, and this time, there’s a gentle pressure of a gloved hand on Prompto’s cheek, gently coaxing him to look over.

Prompto lets Ignis guide his face over to meet his. His heart thuds, embarrassed to look at Ignis, yet relieved at the gentle expression on his face. There’s not a trace of anger or upset in Ignis’s pretty green eyes whatsoever. It calms Prompto a bit.

Prompto doesn’t know what to say at first. He tries to manage a smile, but it probably looks way too forced. “What’s u--”

Ignis surges forward in that moment, hand still resting gently on Prompto’s cheek, to touch his lips gently to Prompto’s. The kiss is soft, but chaste, and ends as quickly as it begins.

Still, Prompto can hardly notice anything but the sound of his own heartbeat and the feeling of Ignis’s lips on his own, his mouth tingling where Ignis once was.

Prompto opens his eyes with surprise, mouth still agape as he looks at Ignis, whose cheeks are slightly pink. 

“Wha--?”

“Do you honestly believe I slept in the same bed as you, with your arms around me because we were merely friends?” Ignis teases. “Did you truly believe that I harbored no romantic feelings for you?”

“I, um…” Prompto swallows nervously. “I have no idea? You’re kinda hard to read, I mean I was throwin’ myself out there, tryin’ to get you to respond to me, ‘cause you’re seriously the hottest dude I’ve ever seen, um.” He stops himself, trying to get control of the words that come out of his mouth. “Can you kiss me again?”

Ignis chuckles, and wordlessly leans in to touch their lips once more. This time, Ignis lingers instead of pulling away. Their mouths move together effortlessly, capturing and recapturing each other. Ignis brushes his tongue along Prompto’s bottom lip, and Prompto is gone. He never thought he’d be here like this, at least not with  _ Ignis, _ and it isn’t long before Prompto’s doubling the enthusiasm.

Prompto slides a hand up the back of Ignis’s neck to tangle in his soft hair. Ignis hums against Prompto’s mouth in approval, and their kiss deepens.

By the time they pull apart, they’re slightly breathless. 

“Holy shit,” Prompto breathes out. “I’m kinda glad I was a total idiot tonight.”

“The farthest thing from an idiot, Prompto,” Ignis assures him. “You didn’t know I was there.”

“I probably should’ve checked, though.”

“Probably, yes. Regardless… I’m very relieved to know your feelings,” Ignis whispers. “I do regret your choice was taken from you, but…”

“It’s alright. I’m a bit of a disaster,” Prompto says.

“Yes, well, I like that in a man.”

“You do?”

Ignis laughs. “Well, not particularly, but you seem to have wormed your way in my heart nevertheless.”

“I have?” Prompto is completely dumbfounded. “I thought I was the only one, I felt like a total idiot…”

Ignis’s thumb strokes Prompto’s cheek affectionately. “Nonsense. I adore you. I was going to ask you to dinner this weekend, but it seems you beat me to it...” He laughs under his breath.

“Are you serious?” Prompto laughs, burying his face in his hands. “I can’t believe it…”

“You can’t?” Ignis asks teasingly. “Shall I show you how fond of you I am…?”

Prompto looks at him confusedly, tilting his head curiously. “What? How?”

Ignis smirks before gently pressing his hand against Prompto’s chest, coaxing him to lie flat on the bed. Prompto easily allows it, his heart racing as he watches Ignis climb on top of him.

“Oh, like that,” Prompto says, words muffled as Ignis silences him with his lips.

Prompto gets lost in the kiss easily, loving the weight of Ignis on top of him. It’s more than arousing, and by the time Ignis peels his lips away to start kissing Prompto’s neck, it’s definitely more than Prompto can take.

Prompto grips the back of Ignis’s head, torn between shoving him off and throwing his head back to allow Ignis better access.

“Heya, Iggy, if you keep kissin’ me like that, I’m…” Prompto lets out a soft moan when Ignis’s teeth graze against his collarbone.

“You’ll what?” Ignis asks playfully, showing no indication that he’s going to stop.

“Too late, I already am,” Prompto says sheepishly, as soon as he feels the blood rush to his crotch just as Ignis grinds down against him. “Fuck.”

“Mmm. Hello there,” Ignis teases, rolling his hips forward experimentally once more.

Prompto gasps, realizing Ignis is just as aroused as he is, hard and warm against him. Prompto meets him halfway, rolling his hips upward, seeking any bit of friction against his arousal that he can. 

Ignis resumes kissing Prompto’s neck, and it’s almost too good to be true. Prompto feels himself throbbing in his pants, a writhing and moaning mess underneath Ignis. 

“Mmm, you’re perfect,” Ignis breathes against Prompto’s neck as he picks up the pace with his grinding, his cock slotting against Prompto’s nicely.

“You’re killin’ me,” Prompto groans as he thrusts up desperately.

Ignis feels so good on top of him, hands pressed into the mattress as his hips roll forward over and over, creating enough friction for Prompto to see stars every time Ignis grinds against his cock. He knows he won’t last much longer, especially with Ignis on  _ top _ of him, but he’s doing his best.

Ignis lets out soft little moans as he guides his own arousal against Prompto’s. His hips start to stutter, and Prompto knows he’s close; they both are, grinding against each other like they’re begging each other for it.

Prompto digs his fingernails into Ignis’s hips, completely at his mercy as he feels himself nearing climax, his whole body tingling, toes curling underneath the beautiful man on top of him.

“Are you going to come for me, Prompto?” Ignis whispers in his ear, letting out a breathy little moan of his own.

That’s all it takes, really, before Prompto gasps, coming in his pants like he hasn’t left high school. He moans underneath Ignis, thrusting up against Ignis’s crotch desperately.

Prompto’s overeager movements send Ignis over the edge. His breathing stutters, letting out a low moan as he grinds down against Prompto  _ hard. _ It’s the prettiest thing Prompto’s ever seen and heard, and he can’t wait to do it again already.

Ignis rolls over, breathless and slightly sweatier than he already was. Prompto turns onto his side, looking at him as if he set the stars in the sky.

“What?” Ignis asks self-consciously, face flushed, looking over at Prompto warily.

“You’re perfect,” Prompto breathes out. “That was the hottest thing ever. Even if I ruined my pants. And underwear.”

Ignis chuckles. “Yes, in hindsight, we perhaps should’ve removed those garments…” He reaches over to pull Prompto into his arms. “I’m far from perfect, however, I assure you.”

“You are definitely perfect,” Prompto says, burrowing into Ignis’s embrace. “Oh well, that’s what laundry’s for, right? It’s nice not having to go to the laundry place to wash my clothes.”

“Yes, well, my laundry facilities are always yours. Along with everything else. And… my bedroom, if you’d care to share.”

Prompto pulls back to stare at Ignis incredulously. “What? Are you serious? You want me to move into your room with you?”

“I don’t see why not,” Ignis says. “I’d like to be in your arms every night, wouldn’t you?”

Prompto’s heart thuds at that. “More like all the time. Does this mean I can call you my… y’know, boyfriend?”

Ignis smiles gently, reaching up to stroke his face. “I’d love nothing more.”

Prompto grins. “Fuck  _ yes. _ I nailed the hottest dude on campus.”

Ignis rolls his eyes. “Please. Enough of that. We ought to shower.”

Prompto snickers. “Together?”

“Of course, Prompto.”

Prompto can honestly say that Ignis will always be the best roommate he’ll ever (accidentally) have.

**Author's Note:**

> Go read [Cor's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardNoctLife/pseuds/HardNoctLife) fics, they're amazing!!!


End file.
